Edmund's Quest
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: Instead of Lucy being rescued by Caspian's men during 'The Voyage of the Dawn Treader' she is sold and taken away before Edmund can reach her. Now his quest is to find his little sister.
1. Edmund: Sold

Edmund banged on the cell door, "Let me out! Lucy! Lucy!" He yelled.

Caspian put a hand on the young boy's arm, "Easy Ed. We won't let your sister get sold. Don't worry."

Outside they could hear men gathering. Quickly the boys scrambled to the window. Caspian let Edmund stand on his knee. Out in the square a man stood on a stage. He picked up a fighting girl,"Lucy!" he yelled, "Lucy!"

"Edmund!" Came the reply. "Ed! Help!" she fought, kicking and struggled. Finally two men held her down and the bidding began.

Edmund dimly heard men bid for his sister, all he focused on was her face. When the SOLD sign was placed around her neck and being led away by her new owner, Edmund roared.

Now it was Caspian and his turn to be led from the cell. They were almost there when Caspian's men came to rescue. edmund got loose and ran down the road Lucy was led down. "Lucy!" he called, running.

Distantly he heard her, "Edmund! Edmund!"

"Lucy! I'm coming!" he ran towards her voice, but was clocked by a man with a sword. Edmund drew his sword and faced the man. When the fight ended he yelled once again for Lucy, but there was no reply. Crying Edmund dropped to his knees, cradling his head.

A strong hand rested on his shoulder, "Come Edmund. We must continue," came Caspian's voice.

Edmund's head jerked up, "Continue? With your quest?"

"Yes."

Edmund shrugged off his hand while standing, "Lucy is gone, Caspian! You said you wouldn't get sold! Doesn't she mean anything to you?" he spat.

Caspian bowed his head, "it is a terrible loss Edmund. And I didn't mean for this to happen and if I could I would search for her, but I can't. I need to go forth on my quest."

"No, you can't give up on her! She wouldn't on you." Edmund shook his head.

"Perhaps Sire, if I stayed behind with Edmund-" Reepicheep offered,

"No! I need you both." Caspian said.

Edmund got in Caspian's face, "If you think I'm going to let my sister stay in the hands of that man you are wrong. I will not go on with you."

Caspian stepped back, " I can not order you Edmund, but I'm telling you it will be hard to find her. According to the townspeople the buyer is a wizard. Please wait till after the quest. Then all my men will hunt for her. I promise."

Edmund was shaking his head, how could he wait? He was about to say no when Aslan's voice came to him, "_Edmund, go with Caspian. His quest and Lucy's fate are combined." _

'But how will I find her? I can't wait Aslan.'

_"Trust me, my son." _

"Okay, Aslan. I will go with Caspian.' Out loud he said to Caspian, "Okay I'll go Caspian."

Caspian bowed, "Thank you, Edmund. I promise we will look for Lucy on our way."

Edmund turned and walked towards the bay, "Okay."


	2. Lucy: The plan

**A/N: Thanks everyone for his or her reviews and alerts. =] This is my first Narnia fanfiction, so I'm a little nervous if I'm being honest. Hahaha**

**I have decided to change the point of views each chapter so you can see what Lucy along with Edmund think throughout the story. So with that said here is the next installment of 'Edmund's Quest'. **

**LPOV:**

Lucy was scared; no she was terrified. She had heard of slavetraders on her last trip to Narnia and the tales were not pleasant. A man was placed on the stage. Only Eustace and her were left. Eustace was quite for once, Lucy noted. The man was sold. Suddenly two rough hands grabbed her shoulders, picking her up. 'Well, I won't go without a fight'. Kicking and wriggling, she heard his voice, "Lucy!" he yelled, "Lucy!"

"Edmund!" she yelled to her brother, "Ed! Help!" Another set of hands joined the present. Lucy couldn't move against them. Standing there she sent a silent prayer to Aslan, 'Aslan, please help me, Aslan please help me…' she repeated that line until a heavy sign hung from her neck. She heard a sound that sounded almost like a lion's roar.

Her _master_, she thought the word bitterly, came and lead her away from the square. Gripping her tightly on the arm he turned off the main road, "Alright missy, You's mine now, so don't go getting ideas, ya hear?"

Lucy didn't acknowledge that the man had spoken.

"Ya hear?" he asked again, shaking her. She nodded slightly. "There's a good lass. Me name is Jud, but you's call me Mister Jud." Jud continued to talk, but Lucy tuned him out. 'Oh Aslan, please don't leave me. Let Edmund find me.' She thought. Being guided down another road Lucy heard her name. Cocking her head she listened hard, "Lucy!" There it was again. It was Edmund!

"Edmund! Edmund!" she replied. She tried to wrench her arm out of Jud's hold, "Oh no you ain't missy. 

"Lucy! I'm coming!" Edmund's voice sounded closer.

Lucy opened her mouth to call back when a meaty hand covered her nose and mouth. "Keep it shut," Jud whispered into her ear. Lucy bit the hand that covered her airways. "Ow!" the hand was removed, "Why you little grozna kwua!" Jud slapped Lucy's upper cheek. Lucy froze. She raised a shaking hand to the reddening cheek. Jud once again hit her, this time under her jaw. Lucy felt pain as her world went black.

Lucy slowly opened her eyelids. The first thing she saw was Jud sitting on a rocker facing a fire. Trying to sit up she realized that her head hurt. Holding one hand to her cheek she winced. She could feel her right eye swollen from when Jud had struck her.

Jud heard her little gasp when she winced. He turned his head to look at her, "Good, I'm glad you're up."

"Where am I?" Lucy asked, looking around.

"Away from Narrowheaven, I'll tell ya,"

"Oh," Lucy said quietly. She remembered from looking at Caspian's maps, Narrowheaven was the city they landed in.

"We still on the island, we going to move in a few days. Can't stay here long. Your friends will be looking for ya." Jud poked the fire, "Your brother Edmund and King Caspian."

Lucy gasped. Jud knew who her campaigns were. Does that mean that he knows who she was? The question must have shown on her face because Jud chuckled, "Yes missy, I know who you are. Queen Lucy the Valiant. Aye, I know who you are."

"But then, "Lucy asked, standing, "if you know who I am, why did you purchase me?"

"Because Queen, "Jud spat out the word, "I need you to help with my plan."

"What plan?" Lucy asked, fearful of the answer.

"To destroy Narnia with the Green Mist."

Lucy gasped and backed up, "No. I won't help you."

Jud laughed heartily, "Well I wasn't asking, lass." He stood and walked over to where Lucy was. He gripped her chin roughly. "I'm telling ya. You will be my first sacrifice, or my pet to witness to destruction. See I need two royals like you and your friends to make as the sacrifice."

Lucy glared at the brute.

"Don't look at me that way." Jud clucked his tongue and let her face go," We will wait for Caspian and your brother at Dark Island. Once they see you in danger they will surrender to me without a thought. I will promise your release if they refuse at first in exchange for their surrender. But they won't live to see the lie. "

"They will see right through your lie. Edmund and Caspian will never surrender."

"Ah, but you sure 'bout that missy? I'm pretty sure that they will once you are threatened."

Lucy stood quite for a moment, was she sure? Caspian she was sure would hesitate before surrendering for the mere likes of her. Edmund on the other hand, would he stand with Caspian? 'No,' she thought, He would throw down his sword once he saw her and was told to surrender for her release. During their stay with the Stubb's Edmund and her had grown even closer then they have ever been. She sighed, 'He would die for me.' She thought.

Jud watched her as she thought, "Ya see? My plan is flawless."

"You forgot one thing Jud." Lucy said bravely.

"And what that missy?"

"I won't help you."

"Ah," Jud rubbed his chin, "Like I said before, I ain't asking." He raised his hand, "You gotta look the part." And swung.

**A/N: There is chapter 2, I think the rating might go up to M later, just in case. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Edmund: Not giving up

**A/N: Thanks again for all the love I'm getting from this story. So without any further pardon I give you part 3 of 'Edmund's Quest'**

**EPOV:**

Edmund stormed into Caspian's cabin with the owner not far behind him. Edmund started to pace, clenching and unclenching his fits. Caspian watched the Just King with sorrowful eyes. He could not bring himself to stop his grieving.

A knock on the door didn't phase Edmund, he continue to to pave a path. "Come in." Caspian said.

Hesitantly the door opened. In popped a blond head, "Um, I want to know what is doing on. That was horrible." Stated Eustace Scrubbs. Edmund stopped pacing. He ran at his cousin. Eustace barely had time to utter a squeak before Edmund raised him against the wall by his shirt. Caspian tried to pull him away but Edmund shrugged him off. "Edmund, put your cousin down."

"No, this is his fault. He is the reason Lucy was taken. If he had just don his job and stood guarded." Edmund spat at Eustace's face.

"That is totally barbaric." the said boy replied, "It is not my fault at all. It is her own fault. If she hadn't kept going on about this blasted land." Eustace though for a moment. "Well I guess it is your fault as well. You're her older brother, aren't you suppose to protect her?"

"Why you vile little thing!" Edmund said through clenched teeth. He pushed the boy further up the wall and then let him fall with a THUD!

"That was uncalled for." Eustace complained while rubbing his bruised head.

"I think it is time you took your leave." Caspian said. Grumbling the boy left.

Caspian walked to the window where Edmund now stood. Salty tracks trailed down the grieving boy's cheeks. "He is right, you know." Edmund said, voice cracking. "It is my fault. I was suppose to protect her." He gave a shaky laugh, "Peter was always better at this then me."

Caspian shook his head, "No Edmund, it is not your fault. For a horrible reason this is the will of Aslan. I don't like it myself, but it is for a reason. As for you not protecting her. Even if you had tried they would have hurt you and still have taken her." Caspian placed a comforting hand on Edmund's shoulder. "Don't worry, we will find her."

Edmund continue to gaze at the now setting sun. "In our first trip to Narnia, way back around 3,600 years, I betrayed my family. I went to the White Witch because she offered me power. To be above my siblings, to be the sole king of Narnia. I wanted to go back almost as soon as I was with her." Edmund took a deep breath. He never talked about his betrayal to anyone, not even the other Pevensie children. He looked at Caspian," I know you have read about it in stories but what you don't know is that when Aslan's men rescued me Lucy was the first one to welcome me back with open arms. I want to say that she forgave me but she never held anything against me. She has always been there for me, never giving up or doubting me when others have. Caspian, I will not give up on her, not ever."

Caspian nodded, "Well then, let's see where we are to travel next." Walking over to his desk he unrolled a map of the Lone Island. Edmund came over and looked. Caspian pointed, "This is where we are now." His finger laying on Narrowheaven. "If we continue on the course of my quest we will stop at different islands to look for both lords and Lucy." He looks at the young boy, "Does that seem alright to you?"

Edmund thought for a minute, "Yes, that should be fine. We are bound to find her."

"Good. I will tell the captain to be ready to embark at dawn." Caspian left the cabin. Edmund looked out the now open door to see the sun kiss the sea once last time. 'Dawn is a long ways off,' he thought. Walking out on deck he went to the head of the dragon. Looking out at the see he thought of days when the four of them ruled Narnia.

"Don't worry your majesty." Reepicheep startled Edmund, "We will find Queen Lucy. I'm sure she is making friends with the man right now."

Edmund sighed, "I hope you're right Rep, I hope your right."

"I still don't think a rodent should be able to talk." Came a whiny voice behind them.

"Go away Eustace, you aren't doing any good." Edmund said without turning to his cousin.

"No, I'm not because I am still stuck on this bloody boat."

"Rodent shouldn't talk you say?" Reepicheep asked, "I believe it is you who should not have the gift of speech." Rep finished with a grin.

"How dare you!" Eustace gasped.

Reepicheep drew his sword, "Come, let our steel do the talking. Aha!" The mouse jabbed with his blade. A mock battle began.


	4. Lucy: Riley

**A/N: Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter! WARNING: There are suggested content so if you are uncomfortable don't read. Also, I know Lucy is eleven in the book 'Voyage of the Dawn Treader', but because I'm going this on the movie and Georgie is 15, Lucy is going to 15. **

Lucy stood to stretch. Reaching her sore arms over her head she scanned the island Jud calls Dark Island. It was dark all right except in the patch that houses Jud's home and garden. The garden is where Lucy is at this moment. Weeding.

Deciding that she had rested long enough Lucy sunken back into the herbal is she was weeding. Life with Jud is pretty predicable; wake up in her cell, make breakfast for Jud, clean the house, work outside, make supper for Jud, and be his punching bag. 'Aslan,' Lucy sighed. Looking up at the darkening sky a single tear slipped down her dirt streaked cheek. Hastily she brushed it away. "Don't you dare," She scolded herself, "There will be none of that. Edmund will come, just wait."

"Missy!" A horrible familiar voice called, "I know you's thee Missy! Time for supper!"

Lucy didn't move, she sank lower to the ground, shaking.

"Girl! Be quick or tonight will be worse!" Jud yelled.

Lucy stood, "Coming!"

"There is a good lass. Wash up and make an extra helping. Be quick I said!"

"Yes, Mister Jud." Jud nodded and returned inside the house.

"Wash? Maybe he is finally realizing his wrong and let me eat!" Lucy skipped to the well and drew the bucket. Dumping the cold water over her head she washed the dirt off her face and hands. Cleaner then she has been in days Lucy ran to the house to make supper. She stopped on the threshold. Sitting by the fire was not only Jud but also another man. A tall lengthy man with his greasy hair pulled into a ponytail. When he caught her staring he showed her his yellow teeth. Lucy cringed.

"Hey there girly. Jud here been telling me about you." The man said.

Lucy gulped, "Uh…."

"Stop standing there like you's dumb, get supper cooking." Jud snapped.

Lucy nodded and curried to the corner kitchen. Tilting her head as she prepared the stew she could hear them whispering.

"You's right Jud. She's a prize." The new man said.

"Me's know Riley. She is one of the _four_."

A gasp came from Riley, "Those _four _you's mean?"

Jud must have nodded because Riley whistled, "Shoot. NO one ever going to believe you's."

"I don't give a damn. She's mine, cost me thirty gold coins plus five silver."

"She worth it? Riley asked whispering softer.

"Ain't tried." Jud responded.

Lucy brought the two bowls of stew over to the table, "Supper." She told the men and turned to leave.

"Nah, stay girly." Riley said coming behind her, "Let me look at you while I eat. Mister Jud won't mind."

Lucy shivered as his fowl breath tickled her ear. Turning around she stood at the end of the table.

"Some ale missy." Jud said.

When the ale was on the table the talking began.

"You's know why I asked you here Riley?"

"You's want something?" Riley said around some stew in his mouth.

Jud visibly shuddered when he saw the food in his guest's mouth, "Yes, I do. I need you to intensive my island." He sipped his stew.

"Me listening, "Riley gulped down his third mug of ale.

"Well, you's can make scary things happen and pear so if you could make it so if they think of something scary it would appear and destroy whomever…" Jud trailed off.

"Ah, I like your's thinking." He belched, "But what do I get in return?"

Jud looked at Lucy. She glanced curiously at the two men while the information sun in. Then it hit her, "No! No, no! Jud!" she pleaded, backing away from the table. The door slam shut behind her.

"I get the girly?" Riley slurred.

"Yes and no." Jud replied slowly.

"Yes and no? Either I get her or I don't!" Riley slammed his mug down sloshing his ale. "Damn! Jud, you's made me spill!"

"You get her for tonight and tomorrow. To do as you please. But not to damage her." He added as an after thought.

"Damage her, ha! You's make me laugh." Riley chuckled.

Lucy was in the corner now trembling, 'Oh Aslan, help!'

"But you have to make a blood promise, so I know's you's keep your's word." Jud said.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Riley didn't take his eyes off Lucy, his eyes hungry.

Jud pulled his belt knife and slid it over his left palm. Riley pulled his knife out and reluctantly looked away from Lucy. He slashed his right palm. Both men grabbed hands as if to shake hands. "I riley promise to perform the curse Jud has asked of me or if I should not be cursed for all time." Riley resided. Jud nodded and they shook hands.

"She's all your's till midday tomorrow Riley." Jud said before evaporating.

Riley finished his fifth mug before turning to Lucy.

"Hey girly." He stumbled to his feet. "What'm I going to do to ya?" He slowly made his way towards her.

"Stay away from me." Lucy tried to sound braver then she felt. She looked around and saw a knife on the kitchen counter. She ran and grabbed it. She pointed it at the approaching drunkard.

"Ah, none of that girly." Riley lazily flicked his fingers and the knife flew from her grasps. Lucy backed up until the wall stopped her, "Stop right there!" her voice shaking.

Riley was right in front of her now, running his finger through her damp hair. He bends and whispered in her ear, "Mess with me girly and your worst fears will become a reality." She could smell the ale on his breath. Suddenly his lips crashed onto hers…

**(Break Line)**

Somewhere on the open seas Edmund bolted awake, "Lucy!"


	5. Nightmares & Talking

**A/N: Wow, I still can't get over the response I am getting form this! W.O.W! Amazing, thanks you guys! I wouldn't continue this story if it weren't for you! Here is Edmund's next chapter!**

EPOV:

On the open sea Edmund bolts up from his cot, "Lucy!" Edmund puts a shaky hand to his sweaty temple. "It seemed so real." He whispered into the darkness, "So real…." Taking a deep breath to calm himself he closes his eyes. Instantly his nightmare roared to life in his mind's eye. A serpent of the water charging at the Dawn Treader, a horrible laugh echoes throughout the dark mist, a scream, Lucy tied to a tree screaming at him to look out, a sword flying through the air at him, ducking the sword continues and hits Lucy in the chest… Gasping for breath Edmund yanks his eyes open once again. "No!" he whispers loudly, "No! Lucy, that will not be your end, I won't let it!" Clenching his teeth to keep from yelling Edmund stumbles off this cot. Quietly he climbs the stairs to the deck. Now that he was on deck Edmund release the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Walking to the side he leans on the edge looking out.

"I wish Peter was here so I could ask him for advice." Edmund wished aloud. "Well maybe it is a good thing he isn't. He always seemed to overacted when it came to Lucy." He added chuckling, remembering Lucy and Susan telling him about the time she fell into the river the first time they came to Narnia. He hadn't been there as he was with the White Witch.

His forehead wrinkled as he brought his eyebrows together. "Well we all were worried about her when Susan came back without her last time. "He remembered trying to appear calm but was really concerned. He didn't know if she was alive or not. "I think it is because she is the little one."

Footsteps sounded behind him. Turning his head slightly Edmund saw that Eustace was coming to join him. When he stood next to his cousin Eustace said, "I heard you screaming."

Edmund tanked Aslan that it was dark to hide his red tinted cheeks, "Rally? You sure it wasn't you yelling for your mummy?"

"Yelling for my-! Not a chance! I know very well it was you. You were screaming Lucy's name."

Edmund sucked in breath through clenched teeth, "I see." He replied flatly.

"Yes. It is a shame that you weren't taken instead. She at least is nicer. Well as nice as you Pevensie get."

Edmund growled, "Yes it is a shame."

They stood in silence. Edmund sighed. "Look Eustace, neither of us is happy to be her…together."

"To be here in general, you mean." Interrupted Eustace.

"Okay…as I was saying, here together, but I apologize for taking my anger out on you the other day. Even if you are a toad, a prick, and a pain in my –"

"Okay! Are you apologizing or not?"

"Sorry, anyways it wasn't right." Edmund finished, "Do you accept my apology?"

"Well, I don't know," Eustace said scratching his chin, "Maybe…"

"Oh, come on," Edmund said, "You can't find it in your little black heart to forgive?"

"Alright! Alright!" Eustace replied, muttering, "Pathetic accuse for an apology."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Nothing." Eustace said quickly. Silence overtook the night again.

"Do you ever wonder if this is all a dream?" Eustace asked, "I mean this is all too weird to be a true place."

Edmund smiled slightly." Yeah. I know what you mean. We all thought Lucy was lying when she told us she had found a mysterious land in the upstairs wardrobe." He chuckles, "But after we grew up here it feels like a real place to us at least."

"Grew up here? Eustace's eyes widened.

"Yes. The fist time we were here we stayed for about fifteen years. And when we came back home no time had pasted."

"Impossible!"

"Seems like it, but here we are again."

"Humph."

Light pecked up over the horizon. Turning the navy blue sea a lighter shade where the light touched. Suddenly a green mound appeared in the sea. Land!

"Look Eustace! Land!" Edmund pointed.

"Finally we'll get off this forsaken boat." Muttered his cousin.

"Land! There's land!" Edmund shouted below decks.

Caspian hurried out of his cabin. "Where Ed?"

"There." Edmund pointed to the island.

"Very good." Caspian clasped the young prince's shoulder. "Captain! Head towards the island!"

"Yes sir. " Called the captain, "Everyone to their stations!"

"Come Ed, we must help." Edmund looked at the island once more, 'Oh Aslan, please let Lucy be there.'


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**HEY! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING NEW CHAPTERS! I WAS CONCENTRATING ON FINISHING MY LAST YEAR OF HS AND WORKING. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE OFTEN BUT NOT ALL THE TIME. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT ANY OF MY STORIES. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME AND I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE TO STAY WITH ME. SORRY. **

**IHEARTDRACOANDRO**


End file.
